


More than red roses

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always hard to find just the right gift. Worrying about it time and time again, trying to get advice, but just when it feels like there’s no choice but to go cliche or go home empty handed, the best meaning can be found from color alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than red roses

He’s fiddling with the ribbon that’s tied expertly around the thickly wrapped around the bouquet of roses. He wasn’t sure what color to get. The woman at the shop had explained the supposed meaning of each one. Red stood for love, beauty, courage, respect, passion, and sincerity. He’d thought those things had applied quite well. They were in love, Tim was gorgeous, his courage astounded him, they had a mutual respect (Kon knew his was abounding for Tim), the passion between them was undeniable, and though they (mostly he) were cheesy at times, they had the deepest sincerity. But then there was a dark red rose, which had the meaning of unconscious beauty. This, of course, fit too. Tim had him stumbling over his own feet with just a glance, but he couldn’t see it, no matter how many times Kon told him.

White stood for purity, innocence, humility. When it came to each other, he knew their hearts were pure. Their love was innocent, and inexperienced. They didn’t mind, and they acknowledged it. That was their humility, and they knew they had much to learn in love, and in life, even if they came to be a bit stubborn and arrogant at times. They were capable of humility. Pink brought gratitude, happiness, gentleness, and admiration. He was grateful to Tim for allowing him to love him. For allowing him to be a part of his life, and to make him so happy. And while he was happy, he had a goal every day to make sure he at least took a shot at making Tim just as happy. Then there was the gentle way he handled the object of his affections. Ever since he had hurt him, broken his arm, he couldn’t help but handle him with extra care. Tim was strong, unbelievably so, but he was still breakable. That terrified Kon every day. But even with that fragility, Tim worked hard. He pushed forward every day and tested his limits so that he could do his best and help everyone he could. That was where he admired Tim. He was amazing. He could do so many things that Kon couldn’t even imagine.

But there was yellow, too. Yellow that stood for friendships, new beginnings, and just to remind that you cared. Beyond loving him, Tim was also his best friend. He had been pretty much since the beginning, putting aside somewhat of a rocky start. They both looked back on that fondly, though. Each and every time they worked through a rough time, a painful memory or event, they gave themselves a new beginning. They always came back to each other so they could keep going even better than before. And after all that, how could it not be clear that he cared? But just in case, he reminded him in every moment, and in every way that he could. Orange spoke of desire, and just how could he not want him? Those blue eyes, those lips that he had kissed time and time again, had even made swollen and bruised a time or two.. Lavender was love at first sight, and enchantment. He may not have known it, but he’d felt a tug towards Tim as soon as he’d met him. That tug had turned into love, so was it sappy to say love at first sight? Even if it was, that boy had practically enchanted him whether he meant to or not.

But then there had been another rose. A color he hadn’t realized he would see with roses. A bright, striking blue. The girl from the shop had even seemed fond of it in a more special way. She’d gone on to explain that blue was for the impossible, the unattainable. She’d said that it was kind of sad, in a romantic way. It had taken him a few moments, shifting the glasses on his nose for a moment as he thought each explanation through. Maybe it shouldn’t have taken as long as it did, but once he made his decision, his answer came out rushed. He’d requested one of each.

Unable to be anything but impatient and nervous as the girl, shocked, retrieved one of each and gathered the bouquet, dressing it accordingly, he stood there awkwardly. He hadn’t really noticed the way she dreamily muttered to herself about how lucky “his girl” must be. That she would’ve loved to have a guy who put so much thought into what flowers meant and which ones to get. Or even if she got flowers at all. He was much more concerned over whether or not he’d get punched for this. Would Tim even like flowers? Want them? Roses were sappy, right? But they could be romantic, too. And he wasn’t trying to treat him like a girl, because he knew he absolutely wasn’t, but he just wanted to show him exactly how much he meant to him. Since Tim seemed to know almost everything under the sun, he hoped that when he showed up with a bouquet that was full of a rainbow of roses, that he knew just why he’d brought them and what they meant for them.

He needed him to know.

This was the best idea he’d come up with Valentines Day. He’d been asking his friends generally, what people got each other for the holiday, and since he didn’t quite have enough for jewelry or something quite as nice as that, this was the next best thing. It had more meaning behind it, more so than chocolates, anyway. Though, thinking back on it now, maybe he should have gotten a box of those too. He would have run off to retrieve the amendment to his gift idea, but he’d already knocked on the door to Tim’s apartment, and he could hear him shifting inside.  He just hoped…

“Kon-” 

“Happy Valentines Day, Tim.” 

It was rushed, and almost turned into something akin to Bart’s excited jibberish that was supposed to actually be English (generally). He whipped out the bundle of flowers to be held between them. The smile that had been on Tim’s face faded into shock and surprise, then even some embarrassment as he settled into a flustered state. His bright blue hues were flicking to and fro between the different colored roses. Kon could practically see and hear his mind work through the meaning of their presence as his face darkened with understanding. There was a glimpse of bright white teeth as he bit down hard on his bottom lip and looked up to Kon. The Super swallowed hard, wanting so badly to read the other teen’s mind.

Luckily, it wasn’t too hard to once his hand shot out to hold the flowers with Kon, though the hands were pushed off to the side and he practically lunged forward, crashing their lips together. The haste of the kiss had their noses bump at the start, also nearly jostling Kon’s glasses off of his face, though they quickly recovered. Tongues met heatedly to begin a lusty battle. The electricity between them had a surge of sensation running down both of their spines, making their muscles tense and relax all at the same time. One arm had wrapped around Kon’s neck, fingers trying to tangle into the short locks and hold on tight. They seemed to change their mind back and forth between that position and rubbing the back of the man’s neck. Kon’s free hand had settled on Tim’s lower back, pushing them closer together with his arm wrapped around him. Their bodies were flushed together, and both the heat from that, and the kiss, had them panting. They separated for no more than a few seconds and dove back in with what breath they could recover in that short time. Hands were restless and wanted more, resenting the current restriction they were facing.

Instinct eventually had them moving back into the apartment, the door being kicked closed behind them. The Flowers were carefully, but absently, set on the counter as they moved to the couch - unable and unwilling to be patient enough to get to the bedroom. That could wait for round two.

They would have to remember to get those roses in water…


End file.
